Giving You The Moon And The Stars
by DKM
Summary: So maybe Oliver Queen isn't such a tool after all... The follow up to Take My Drunk Ass Home. Written for Summer of Olicity Challenge 4: Music and Lyrics.


**Giving You The Moon And The Stars**

Rating: T

Pairing: Oliver/Felicity

Season/Episode: Post 1.23, set in the future

Category: Romance

Music: "In Love With The Girl" by Luke Bryan

Written for: Summer of Olicity Challenge 4: Music & Lyrics

Synopsis: So maybe Oliver Queen isn't such a tool after all... The follow up to Take My Drunk Ass Home. Written for Summer of Olicity Challenge 4: Music and Lyrics.

AN: Seriously, I just wrote 3 fics for the same challenge in LESS THAN A WEEK! WTF is going on?! Seriously, my muse can be incredibly prolific sometimes, but this is outrageous even for her. I think I need a break!

Huge thanks to my beta, **hopedreamlovepray,** you are the best!

Disclaimer: My original idea, but I don't own the characters or the show or the music. Just trying to be creative.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, sounding somewhat giddy over the phone as Felicity Smoak sat at her desk. The IT department at Queen Consolidated had been rather busy that afternoon, which hadn't afforded her time to eat lunch. But this little phone call had been unexpected.

A little less than a week after Oliver Queen had made himself tabloid fodder at her best friend's wedding, they still hadn't spoken about how he planned on redeeming himself. Now he was calling her asking if she had plans for the night? It sounded like he'd already made them, but she indulged him anyway. "Absolutely nothing." Felicity knew the moment the words left her mouth they dripped with more sarcasm than she'd intended. Her hand flew to her forehead as she added, "Ugh, I'm sorry, Oliver, it's been a rough day. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch."

"It's fine. I deserve it," he replied, sounding a bit deflated, but still had that upbeat tone to his voice that made her uneasy. What was he planning?

"Why do you ask?" Felicity pushed forward as she tapped a few keys on her computer to pull up one of the projects she'd been working on that afternoon before getting sidetracked by more pressing matters of servers being hacked at one of the Beijing offices.

"You'll see," Oliver said, the giddiness returning. Now she was flat out disturbed.

"Oliver…" It was a warning. Whatever he was planning, she needed to know what kind of concessions needed to be made at work. Felicity knew he had a penchant for overdoing things, so if he was going to sweep her off to London or Paris or wherever the hell else he thought would be fun, she needed to find a way to stop him because she had way too much work to do and not enough people to do it.

"I'm taking you out tonight to make up for last week," Oliver finally conceded.

"Just so long as it doesn't involve leaving the country and I'll be home at a reasonable hour, I'm okay with it, because this week has already been rough and I still have to get through tomorrow before I can take a break this weekend, which, I don't understand why you couldn't wait until then," Felicity rambled.

"That's the surprise," he replied. "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something comfortable."

"But…" Felicity didn't get a chance to respond before he hung up. Wear something comfortable? Where the hell was he taking her? How was she supposed to pick her wardrobe? "Oliver Queen, you're such a pain in the ass!" she muttered under her breath before checking the time. 4:33pm. Well, at least she had a couple of hours to make a decision on what to wear.

Seven o'clock rolled around quickly, almost too quickly, as Felicity scurried around her apartment still looking for the right pair of shoes to go with the knee length navy blue paisley patterned dress she'd chosen for the night. It had a sweetheart neckline and cinched at the waist, billowing out at the bottom as she walked. Going through her closet, she found a pair of silver ballet flats at the back and squealed in delight. They would go perfect with the silver clutch she'd bought on clearance the week before.

A knock came at her door just as she was slipping into them. Felicity hopped towards it, placing the other shoe on her foot before checking to see who it was. Pulling back the loose ringlets of blonde hair that hung over her face, she glanced through the peephole. The smile that crept onto her face when she spied Oliver wearing jeans and a light blue fitted button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up was one she couldn't contain.

"We match!" she giggled as she opened the door. Felicity hadn't realized just how excited she'd been about this evening until now. As Oliver stood at her door, his eyes roving over her body, she grabbed her clutch. When she turned, she was struck by the gorgeous smile that had settled on his handsome face.

"You might want to grab a jacket," Oliver said. Felicity gave him a questioning look. "It might get a little cold where we're going." Cocking her head to the side, she grabbed the denim jacket that hung behind the door and stepped out into the hallway, shutting it behind her.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Felicity asked.

As his arm looped around hers, he replied, "First, dinner, then… It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," she grumbled.

Oliver chuckled. "Well, this is a good surprise, so don't worry."

Shrugging her shoulders, Felicity decided to stop asking and just follow along. Oliver was making an effort and that's what counted. Wherever they ended up, she knew she was bound to enjoy it, just so long as he didn't get drunk again.

As they stepped out into the warm evening air, Felicity found herself a bit surprised to see the black Range Rover Evoque parked out on the street instead of the usual Bentley she was so accustomed to. Throwing another questioning look in Oliver's direction as he held the door open for her, he didn't say a word. The intrigue was killing her.

"So, what's for dinner?" Felicity asked as Oliver slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

The mischievous gleam in his eyes wasn't lost on her. "Will you stop asking and just enjoy the ride?" he shot back playfully. Felicity simply rolled her eyes at him before putting on her seatbelt. They were soon off driving east out of the city. She played with the radio for a little while, settling on a country station that, surprisingly, Oliver didn't object to.

A comfortable silence fell between them as the city gave way to the suburbs. The sun continued to dip below the horizon the farther out they drove until the suburbs turned to wide open farmland. Felicity had never really been this far out into the country before. Her whole life had been spent either in the city or the suburbs, occasionally at the beach, but never out in the country. When the sun disappeared, the full moon became their only source of light, illuminating the rolling hills lined with rows upon rows of wheat and corn.

Almost an hour had passed since they left her apartment when Oliver finally pulled off the highway and began to follow an old country road that seemed to lead them even farther out into the middle of nowhere. He turned once more, this time onto a dirt road and fiddled with a few buttons on the center console making the ride seem just as comfortable as if they were on the highway. Felicity sat back in her seat and sighed. She was getting pretty hungry. Considering the only thing she'd eaten between now and when he called her that afternoon was a banana and some yogurt, she was afraid her growling stomach would overpower the radio.

The final turn they made was onto a winding gravel driveway that led to a large white two story rustic farmhouse Felicity found herself quickly falling in love with. Oliver parked the car by the steps and hopped out to open her door. Taking the hand he offered, she slid out and heard the door shut behind her just before his arm looped around hers. He led her up the steps and pushed open the door to reveal the beautiful interior.

It was warm and cozy inside, with brown leather couches and bare wood everywhere. "This is gorgeous," Felicity whispered as she spun around in the front room and took it all in.

Oliver's hand came to rest against the small of her back as he replied, "Come on, dinner's waiting for us."

All Felicity could do was shake her head. "Let me guess, this is one of the various Queen properties?" she asked.

"And you would be right. This is the country house in Hampshire," Oliver said as he led her through a doorway into a cozy little kitchen decked out in its original 1940's style appliances. In the corner beside one of the large picture windows that overlooked the back pastures was a small wooden table set for two. A bouquet of daisies and maximilian sunflowers sat in a mason jar between three white pillar candles that flickered softly as he pulled her chair out for her.

Felicity was speechless as she sat down. Her eyes wandered around the kitchen and suddenly found another person standing off to the left in a white chef's coat and hat. He was a stout, rotund man with a jovial smile, dark hair and bronzed skin.

"Mr. Oliver, signorina," he said with a bow of his head as he made his way to the table just as Oliver took a seat across from her. He was most definitely Italian, the accent coming off thick to her ears.

"Giovanni, nice to see you again," Oliver replied, standing up to shake his hand. "This is my friend, Felicity."

"Ciao, Bella," Giovanni said as took her hand and shook lightly. Felicity couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you," she stammered before her hand slipped from his and fell into her lap.

"Giovanni is a three Michelin star chef that's been working with my family for a couple decades now," Oliver introduced as he returned to his seat.

Felicity's jaw dropped. She knew enough about fine dining to see he'd brought in the best of the best for the night, something that wasn't lost on her. "You really did go all out, didn't you?" she barely whispered, still too stunned to speak.

"Well, I did promise to make it up to you, and this was the best I could think of," Oliver said, looking almost bashful.

"It's perfect," Felicity replied with a smile.

"Vino?" Giovanni asked once they were situation.

"Yes, please," Felicity answered.

"Of course," Oliver replied. It earned him a hard glare to which he just smiled. "I'm not getting drunk tonight, Felicity. Last week was a onetime thing that I promise never to do again. Besides, it's just wine. One glass won't do anything for me."

"I'm holding you to that," she warned before grabbing her linen napkin and placing it over her lap.

Giovanni returned with the bottle and poured them each half a glass before setting it on the table and scurrying back into the kitchen. Picking up his glass, Oliver held it up and waited for her to do the same. With glasses up in the air, he said, "A toast to you, Felicity Smoak, for being one of the most understanding and wonderful people to have ever walked into my life."

The blush that rose to her cheeks almost matched the color of the wine as she tapped her glass against his. He was really turning on the charm on that night, but for some reason Felicity knew it wasn't just for show. There was something about the way Oliver looked at her and the smile that settled on his lips that made her realize he genuinely meant everything he said. It made the butterflies in her stomach flutter about.

She swirled the red liquid before taking a sip. A tiny moan escaped her throat as the flavor of the wine exploded in her mouth. "This is divine," Felicity remarked as she set down her glass and turned the bottle so she could read the label then nearly choked. "This is a bottle of 1982 Chateau Lafite-Rothschild. Do you even know how much this cost? Oh, wait, of course you do. That was a stupid question. I should have known better than to ask Oliver Queen what a rare bottle of wine costs. You probably have like fifty lying around in your wine cellar."

"Actually, this is the only one. I've been saving it for a special occasion," he replied.

Felicity's heart stopped. Open mouth, insert foot… "You… Wait… What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Oliver's only bottle of 1982 Chateau Lafite-Rothschild and he was choosing to drink it with her? Had a hole just opened up in the universe? This was going above and beyond apologizing for a really bad night of drunken stupidity.

"There are so few people I know who appreciate wine like you do so I wanted to share it with you."

"But… it's a six thousand dollar bottle of wine…" Felicity was having trouble wrapping her mind around it.

"One that I promised to give you a while back ago."

"You… you remember that? It was almost a year and a half ago…"

"Of course I remember. I know it took a while, but I keep my promises."

Felicity could feel her heart melt at that moment. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she vowed not to shed them. Oliver remembered; he actually remembered that night he'd come into her office bumbling on about some scavenger hunt involving the wine in question, promising her a bottle if she could crack the security on the flash drive. She'd known it was a ruse well before he left, but had done it anyway. And now, he was sharing the only bottle he had with her. How could this night get any better?

The first course of their dinner arrived. It was a simple Caesar salad with freshly made dressing, crisp romaine lettuce and fresh pan fried croutons. The first bite had been just as amazing as the first sip of wine. "Oh, my god, Oliver, this is incredible. I had no idea salad could taste this good," Felicity said. All he did was smile.

Their conversation remained light as Felicity went on and on about her childhood while he simply sat and listened to her talk, laughing with her as she shared funny stories about some of the more crazy things she'd done as a kid. Every so often Oliver would share one of his own, and she'd sit back, enjoying the relative ease at which he was able to tell her things about his past he rarely told anyone else. They continued swapping stories through the tomato-basil soup and well into the sirloin steak and roasted vegetables.

It wasn't until dessert that Felicity realized almost half the bottle of wine was gone and she was nearly full. "Oliver, I really don't think I can eat another bite," she said leaning back in her chair.

"Then it's a good thing we're taking dessert to go because we've still got another hour long drive ahead of us," he replied, standing from his chair. Felicity took the hand he offered and stood as well. Grabbing the bottle of wine, Oliver slipped his hand into hers and began leading her out of the kitchen.

"Giovanni, it was great seeing you again," he said, stopping in front of the older man to shake his hand.

"Si, signore, you too," Giovanni replied. He handed Oliver a small box in exchange for the wine, which he corked and handed to Felicity. "And you, signorina," he added with a little bow of his head.

"Thank you, Giovanni. Dinner was delicious," Felicity remarked just as Oliver began to pull her out of the kitchen.

"Sei il benvenuto," he said just before she disappeared through the door. "Buonanotte!"

"What's the rush?" Felicity asked as Oliver led her through the front door and down the steps.

"As I said before, we've got another hour long drive ahead of us. And since it's…" Oliver paused to check his watch just before he let go of her hand to open her door. "Ten already, we're running a little late, but I think we'll be okay."

After giving him the umpteenth questioning look that evening, Felicity handed him the wine bottle before sliding into the plush leather seat. He placed it, along with the box in his hands in the back seat then hopped behind the wheel. They were off again, heading back the way they came towards the dirt road. Oliver turned left and headed south.

There were fields of wheat and corn as far as the eye could see on either side of them. Felicity stared out the window taking in as much of the scenery as she could. Above her, millions of stars twinkled in the night sky and the smile that crept on her face couldn't be stopped. "It's so beautiful out here," she whispered. She felt Oliver's hand slip over hers and glanced at him. Although his eyes were on the road, he gave her a sideways smile before turning his attention to the winding path ahead of them.

An hour later he pulled off the dirt road and parked the car on top of a small hill. "We're here," Oliver announced before his hand slipped from hers. He headed for the back seat, grabbing the wine and the box along with a blanket and her jacket as she slipped out the passenger side and waited for him. "Over here." Oliver motioned for her to follow him into the tall grass just a few feet from the SUV.

Handing her the wine and the box, he spread out the blanket on the ground laying her jacket on top before inviting her to sit down. Felicity took a seat, placing the wine at her side but keeping the box in her lap. "I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back," Oliver said as he disappeared. She nodded before settling back on her elbows and gazing up at the sky. It was the inkiest black she'd ever seen, but what stunned her was just how many stars sparkled within it.

Billions of twinkling white lights shimmered above her as she stared up, mesmerized by their beauty. Country music soon filled the night air as Felicity's smile widened. Jason Aldean's "Dirt Road Anthem" blared from the car stereo as Oliver approached. She watched as he took a seat beside her and handed her a wine glass.

"Where are we?" Felicity asked, unable to keep the wonder out of her voice.

"The middle of nowhere," Oliver jested as he uncorked the wine and poured her a full glass before doing the same for himself. "Ready for dessert?" Taking the box from her lap, he opened it to reveal four delicately frosted cupcakes.

"Ooh," she cooed, gently picking up one that with beige frosting dusted with cocoa powder. "What flavors are they?"

"Giovanni said there are two red velvet and two mocha with espresso frosting."

"Then I'm guessing this is the mocha one." Felicity peeled back part of the wrapper and took a bite. "Mmm," she moaned, "this is fantastic!" She devoured the rest of it then took a sip of her wine to cleanse her palette. Lying back against the blanket, her focus returned to the stars above her head.

"It's really beautiful out here," Felicity said as she turned to gaze over at Oliver. He, too, was staring up at the night sky, one arm under his head, the other resting at his side. "Was this the surprise?" she asked.

"Actually, no," he replied. Glancing at the luminescent numbers on his watch, he added, "Just keep looking up. It should be happening at any moment."

Felicity laid on out on the blanket using her jacket as a pillow and looked up. Her eyes drew patterns in the stars until she saw something streak past. Several more streaks flew across the sky before she realized what was happening. "Oh, my god… Oliver…" Felicity whispered. "Is this…?"

"The Perseid meteor shower," he finished. She turned and just stared at him as he smiled back at her. "Make a wish," Oliver murmured, his hand slipping into hers as meteors continued to light up the sky.

"This is… Wow…" For the first time in her life, Felicity was speechless. No one had ever done anything like this for her. Then Oliver Queen walked into her life and turned it on its ear. He'd shown her things she never knew existed, things that made her smile and laugh, things that brought her joy. He'd also shown her things she could live without, but the good outnumbered the bad ten to one.

Picking a shooting star, Felicity closed her eyes. At that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted. It had been there all along, waiting for her. When she opened them, she found Oliver laying on his side staring at her. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true!" Felicity protested.

"Alright then," Oliver replied, "I'll just tell you mine." He hopped to his feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her up so she stood with him. "I wished for a dance with you. I owe you at least one, don't I?"

A smile crept onto Felicity's face as her cheeks flushed. "Dirt Road Anthem" had ended and a new song began to play on the radio. It was Luke Bryan's "In Love With The Girl." Suddenly the whole mood changed from two friends spending a night enjoying each other's company to something with a much deeper meaning. Felicity tried to push aside all the feelings that flooded her mind, but had a hard time beating them back as Oliver stood in front of her holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Felicity swallowed before gazing up at him to see the soft smile playing on the edges of his lips. He looked so at ease that somehow she managed to reign in her emotions as she nodded and slipped her fingers over his palm.

_It feels like I woke up one mornin'  
__And it all changed without warnin'__  
_

Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Oliver gently pulled her closer until her free hand fell against his chest. Felicity could feel his warmth radiate into her palm as she settled into his embrace before they began to sway in time with the music.

_I don't know how our paths crossed  
__But all I know is I've been lost  
__Now it's hard to think  
__That we were ever strangers__  
_

"You're really good at this," she marveled, choosing to focus on the way Oliver moved instead of the lyrics.

"It was my mother's idea. She made me take dance lessons when I was in high school. I think that was the only thing that really stuck with me."

_Was it the wine or the moonlight glow  
__Or the way we were dancin' on that old dirt road__  
_

She felt Oliver pull her in closer, his fingers splaying across her back as his hold on her hand tightened. Her heart began to race a little faster as her muscles tensed.

_Was it the sweet song she was singin'  
__Or the way it all happened without even thinkin'  
__I've been on the edge I've been on the brink__  
_

"Felicity," Oliver said. Her head snapped up to meet his eyes. He was smiling down at her. "Relax."

_But I don't think I've ever been this far  
__So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl__  
_

Felicity sighed and relaxed into his touch. Yes, the lyrics were a bit heavy and highlighted their evening a little too well (come on, wine, moonlight and dancing on a dirt road?), she couldn't let them overpower the rational part of her brain that reminded her Oliver was just trying to make up for doing something stupid that nearly cost her a lifelong friendship.

_I talk about bein' caught off guard  
__Talk about an old boy fallin' hard  
__Think about a few weeks flyin' by  
__And talk about losin' track of time  
__Now I'm countin' every second until I see her__  
_

But as the song wore on, his touches upon her skin became more intimate. The fingers of Oliver's left hand began tracing patterns against her skin as his right hand inched up along her back until it fell between her bare shoulder blades to stroke the back of her neck beneath the curling tendrils of her blonde hair.

_Was it the wine or the moonlight glow  
__Or the way we were dancin' on that old dirt road  
__Was it the sweet song she was singin'  
__Or the way it all happened without even thinkin'__  
_

It was at that moment she realized she wasn't the only one affected by the song. The lyrics had him on edge as well. The way his fingers had stroked up her back, the way he kept pulling her in closer; there was no way of escaping the power of the moment.

_I've been on the edge I've been on the brink  
__But I don't think I've ever been this far  
__So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl__  
_

It was almost too much for Felicity until she felt his chin press against her forehead. Suddenly she found herself resting her head against his shoulder, her left hand absently stroking his chest through his shirt.

_I was cool with hangin' around  
__Now I got plans bigger than this town  
__Sayin' things I ain't never said  
__And bein' with her every chance I get  
__Heard the old man say son when you know  
__Hold on tight and don't let go  
__So yes I, whoa yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl__  
_

As the song ended, Felicity pulled back slightly to look up at him. Oliver was staring down at her as well, his hands refusing to let her go. Shooting stars flew over their heads and suddenly she needed to know. "That wasn't your wish, was it?" Felicity asked. Oliver simply shook his head. "Then what was it?"

Several long moments pass as he gazed down at her, those intense blue eyes boring into hers as his left hand continued stroking the bare skin of her back and neck. "Oliver..." Felicity pleaded. He let go of her right hand and brought his fingers to rest against her cheek. She inhaled sharply, his soft touch catching her off guard. Leaning into the warmth of his fingertips, Felicity closed her eyes.

"You," Oliver barely whispered. Had she not been so close, his voice would have been drowned out by the music coming from the radio. Felicity's eyes popped open and once again she found herself locked in his gaze. As his thumb ghosted over her lips, he said, "I wished for you."

She stared at him, wide eyed and breathless. Oliver sighed as he continued to hold her face in his hand, his fingers stroking over her cheek as he held her gaze. "I care about you, Felicity," he whispered. She could tell he was struggling with his feelings and emotions, trying to find the right words to convey what he wanted to say. His eyes bore the true depth of his soul, silently telling her everything his mouth failed to.

"Oliver," she began, but his thump pressed to her lips.

"Please, let me finish." Oliver's tone wasn't harsh. It was more desperate than anything. Felicity held his gaze and patiently waited for him to sort out his thoughts. "There aren't very many people I know who have been as accepting of me as you have. You've seen parts of me I don't show anyone, parts that I don't want people to see, and yet you're still here. You don't look at me any differently. You don't judge me. You don't… hate me."

Her heart leapt in her throat when she saw the fear in his eyes. "I could never hate you," Felicity whispered as her hand came up to stroke his cheek. "Now, being mad, yes, but hate…?" She shook her head. "You mean the world to me, Oliver. You're a huge part of my life. And, yes, sometimes you screw up and piss me off, but never once have I ever hated you. You're my best friend." She could tell he wanted to say more from the way his eyes searched hers.

"Felicity, I… I got a call from Laurel the day after the wedding. She said she saw what happened on the news and wanted to apologize. She told me she was upset that I'd gone with you and that everything she'd said was out of line. She even wanted your number so she could apologize to you."

"Did you give it to her?" It was a horrifying thought. Laurel Lance having her phone number and calling her to talk about Oliver. That was definitely not a prospect Felicity found appealing. Who knew what kinds of things would accidentally come out of her mouth!

"No, I told her I'd tell you."

Felicity nodded as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"But then she said she was happy for me, happy that I'd found someone who made me smile again. I had no idea what she was talking about until she sent me photos. They were all of you and me together before everything fell apart at the reception."

There was a certain amount of trepidation that came with hearing those words. It was a wedding, so photos were being taken. But how did Laurel get them? Did she take them herself? Had she been spying on them the whole time? Or did someone else take them and send them to her? So many questions, but the most important one came out of Felicity's mouth. "Can… Can I see them?" she hesitantly asked.

Oliver fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the photos in question. As Felicity scrolled through them, she noticed most were candids of the two of them standing beside each other chatting with old friends and relatives. In almost every single picture his hand had been either resting against the small of her back or he was touching her in some way. There was even one of them holding hands, something Felicity remembered she'd done to drag him away from people she didn't feel like talking to.

But what really struck her was that in each photo Oliver had a genuine smile on his face. It wasn't like the fake ones he put up for show when he needed to hide things. She'd seen all of those in some way, shape or form. No, this one was real and beautiful and made her heart melt as she landed on one particular photo of the two of them. They were standing side by side, his arm wrapped around her waist with her hand resting against his shoulder as she leaned into him, their smiles as bright as the sun shining through the windows.

Felicity paused to stare at it. They looked so happy that for a moment, she could see why Laurel would be so upset. It really did seem as if they were a couple. Then she realized she wanted more photos like this, more genuine smiles, more happiness, and not just for him, but for herself as well.

"I'd like to tell you my wish now," she said, handing Oliver back his phone. He gazed at her as he slipped it back into his pocket and waited. She paused for a moment, thinking it over, and finally whispered, "I wished for a reason to do this…" Felicity stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to his. For a moment, Oliver froze, but when he realized what was happening, his arms circled her waist and he pulled her flush against his chest.

When she pulled away, Felicity could see the bewildered look in his eyes as Oliver stared at her. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Because tonight, Oliver Queen, you redeemed yourself," Felicity said as her arms came to rest around his neck. "And because you deserve to be just as happy as you make me."

"I make you happy?"

"You always have."

The smile that lit up Oliver's face was one that could rival the sun. Her heart instantly melted as his fingers tilted her chin up and his lips dropped to hers for yet another kiss. It was just as sweet as the first one only this time Felicity moaned as one of his hands tangled in her hair as the other came to rest at the small of her back, pulling her in as he kissed his way across her jaw and to her ear.

"You make me happy too," Oliver whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Then I think we should be happy together," Felicity replied, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"How do you suppose we do that?" he asked, his fingers gently stroking her cheek as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Well, you could start by kissing me again." His lips fell to neck and kissed their way to her collarbone. Felicity giggled as his ever present stubble tickled her delicate skin.

"And then?" Oliver murmured against her shoulder.

"You could ask me out on a date," she suggested. She could feel him smile against her skin.

He pulled away, his fingers stroking up her back until he reached the bare skin between her shoulders. "Felicity, would you like to go out with me some time?" Oliver asked.

"I'd love to," she replied, tipping her head up and kissing him once more.

* * *

_**The only think I'll even consider updating in the next week is Broken, so be on the lookout for that. Aside from that, NO MORE SEQUELS! My muse is so tired! She needs a break! So please feed her. Maybe she'll come back with something else.**_


End file.
